Monster
by Viva La Amore
Summary: This is a tale about a young woman finding her voice, true love, and happiness. Bulma embarks on a journey that she is completely unaware of how her life will change. She is able to do and say things she never had the confidence to do before. She finds her strength in a very unusual place. How does Yamcha and Vegeta fit into the epic tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Maritime **

Bulma sighed to herself as she looked out over the kingdom that she supposedly ruled alongside her husband. Her lifetime ambition was thrown to the side and she was chosen. She was chosen like someone's pet. That was all what she was anyways, a privileged pet. A pet that had no choice, no voice, or concerns. She had no voice in the despicable marriage. She twirled her giant sapphire on her index finger. That ring meant nothing to her. It was just a piece of jewelry. Bulma wanted to take that symbol of ownership off and toss it into the ocean. That ring meant nothing to her, he meant nothing to her. Bulma had felt as if she was going to cry, but she felt she had no more tears to stain her fair porcelain skin. Bulma looked over the balcony and saw all of the dignitaries and royals entering her prison they called the palace.

A princess is what they called her. An accessory is what she felt like every time she was forced to be near him. Bulma heard her bedroom door opening hoping it wasn't her _prince. _

"Bulma it's time. We have a group to entertain." A musky voice said coming from her bedroom. She couldn't help but roll her cerulean eyes at his voice. He disgusted her, he was the symbol of her despair and sadness. Her so called prince had stripped her of everything she cared about. He had taken her away from her home, family, and everything meaning for. It had almost been a year since her hand was forced into this displeasing marriage. He was a monster who hid behind a handsome face and a snide smile.

Bulma walked back into the room and looked at her supposed lover. "Don't you mean that _you_ have a group to entertain or am I allowed to talk tonight"? Bulma asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Bulma was tired of playing nice with him. He didn't deserve her niceness, he didn't deserve her apologies.

"Do not pester me with your bitchy attitude tonight I expect you to act right Bulma. I swear you will regret it later on if you don't". Yamacha said as he fixed his tie in the mirror. Bulma didn't say anything just began to walk out the room. As she thought to herself, he wasn't even worth her answer. Bulma felt a tight squeeze on her arm as he held her back from leaving the room. Bulma winced as she felt hand straining her arm. Bulma pulled back from him only for him to pull her back harder this time making her fall backwards into the wall mirror. She felt the mirror cracking on her back from pressure he was creating. A piece of glass was threatening to break her skin.

"You will respect me. Now I don't recall you answering me properly." Yamcha yelled at her as waiting for the correct answer. Bulma had fire in her eyes as she tried to push him away from her. She looked at him and bit her lip as he squeezed her arm tighter. He was looking into her eyes enjoying making her squirm.

"Another bruise, your majesty?" Bulma said as she grunted trying not to let him win. She was tired of submitting to him and tonight she was Bulma Briefs not Bulma Imahara. He let her go and just walked out of the room slamming the door making her perfumes crash to the ground. Bulma looked at her disgruntled hair and rubbed her sore arm. She was alone in this and knew that. No one was there for her. Bulma closed her eyes tight trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes over this monster. She squeezed her eyes shut so hard that she started to see little dots forming. As she opened her eyes she let long deep breath escape her red lips.

Bulma fixed her long blue hair that was pulled back into a tight, sleeked back ponytail. Her dress was a beautiful with a condescending neckline. Her perky breast showed the perfect amount of cleavage. Her dress was tight at the waist and the rest flowed like a flower down to the floor. Bulma looked at herself in the mirror and admitted that she looked beautiful. Although, she felt like a used piece of trash. Bulma didn't even feel like she belonged to herself.

She readied herself for the night ahead of herself. She had no idea what the night had in store for her and how it would change her life forever.

**The Ballroom**-

"I am tiring of these repulsive pleasantries". Vegeta said as he walked through the ballroom. Many people bowed to him as he passed through the crowded room. Vegeta kept a permanent frown on his face as he walked with his sister in tow. They were both dressed in their finest for the evening. Vegeta in his black amour and a red cape flowed behind him regally. His sister walked in unison as her emerald green strapless dress made of only the finest silk.

"Oh Vegeta, lighten up. This is supposed to be fun. I mean look at all the promiscuous diplomats. I just think of it like free food and free drinking. Maybe there will be a whore waiting in your room tonight". Aliana said as she followed her elder brother around. She only smiled to see her brother frowning at all of the unfamiliar faces. Everyone in the room stopped when the trumpets blew loudly. All the eyes in the room turned their attention toward the stage of the room.

"May we introduce The Reigning King". A guard shouted over the room causing everyone to stop and stand in respect. They watched the royal family of Earth stand on the stage. Vegeta hardly paid any attention to these things until the loud trumpets roared again.

"May we introduce the newest addition to the royal family. Prince Yamcha and his bride Princess Bulma Imahara". A man said over a loud speaker. Vegeta looked on at the girl in the blood red dress standing next to the man with scar across his left eye. Vegeta had never seen such peculiar colored hair before in any species he'd encounter. Her eyes were radiating color of blue that matched her hair. Her body was hypnotizing as Vegeta watched the girl descend from the stairs with her arms loosely looped with the prince. They entered the room and sat at the table along with the King of Earth.

"Vegeta, drooling isn't appealing". Aliana said as she grabbed a champagne flute from one of the servers. Vegeta only scoffed and looked away from the main stage. The charade had dimmed in the room as many people began to go back to their own conversations. Aliana only turned as she looked over her shoulder as they were approached. Aliana was the first person to be spoken to by the musky voice that had addressed them.

"Aliana it's a pleasure to see you again. As well as you Vegeta. It's been awhile". Aliana only laughed a bit as Yamacha stood in front of him with the blue haired vixen. She wore a shawl that matched her dress and covered her arms. She seemed completely disconnected to the entire experience. Vegeta didn't even bother to acknowledge the man who had greeted him. Vegeta wasn't one to pretend to like someone. Especially, some like Yamacha Imahara. Vegeta only did his best not to stare at the girl who had captured his complete attention.

"Yamcha you're a toad. Who is this beautiful girl that you've seemed to capture"? Yamcha only laughed off the insult that made Bulma crack a small smile. Bulma thought about how accurate her words were about being captured. Yamcha placed his hands on the small of Bulma's back pushing her forward. Bulma was tired of greeting people and tired of being walked around on his arm like an accessory. Bulma only bowed her head to the princess in front of her. Bulma only smiled back to her pleasantly.

Bulma thought that Aliana was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Bulma instantly found herself becoming envious of Aliana. Aliana stood with her head high as she demanded the attention of all of those who stood in her presence. Aliana's tail was wrapped around her waist as if it was a belt. Bulma was envious of her freedom. Bulma then felt like she was struck by lightning as her eyes met with a pair of dark eyes. The moment only lasted for maybe a second, but it was a feeling she was completely unaware existed.

"My wife, Bulma. I snagged this one right here on Earth. Be care she bites." Yamacha said in good humor as he began to laugh at his own joke. Aliana joined him in good nature as she smiled at Bulma. Aliana switched her angle of the conversation and faced her brother.

"Bulma, would it be okay if I stole your husband for a moment. My brother wouldn't mind entertaining you while Yamacha and I catch up. He doesn't talk much, but I'm sure you can get something out of him" Aliana said casually looping her arm with Yamacha pulling him away. Bulma only nodded and smiled as they were left alone.

"You can keep him if you want". Bulma said in sarcasm as she gave Yamacha a taunting smile. Vegeta was the first one to make a move as he held his arm out to Bulma. Bulma only gave him a genuine smile and wrapped her arm around and through his as they began to walk through the crowded room. Bulma didn't understand why but she felt compelled to speak to him.

"Where are you from"? Bulma asked not expecting too much from him. He cut his eyes in her direction and began to speak to the vixen on his arm. He was naturally reserved to himself. He only spoke when something needed to be said. This girl, he didn't mind conversing with her.

"Planet Vegeta." Vegeta said as he led them outside of the party that was taking place. Bulma smiled at his answer and smiled to hear his voice. His voice was deep as he spoke with an accent that she could only believe was native to him.

"So you must be a Saiyan then. So can I presume that you're Prince Vegeta?" Bulma said as they continue to walk outside in the night air. He nodded to her as they walked.

"It's refreshing to be out here. I feel like I can breathe. All of the fake politicians and ladder climbing royals in pollute the air in there." Bulma said. She was talking to Vegeta she was just speaking in general of her situation. Vegeta listened to her as she spoke. As she released her arm from his she walked away by herself looking out into darkness that was around them. Vegeta took a moment to look at her. The first thing he had noticed was her intoxicating smell. Secondly, a bruise that formed on her arm and another on her back.

The shawl did a good job covering them earlier, but he saw them very clear in the brightness of the moon.

"You don't seem to be the type of woman who lets a man do their bidding with them." Vegeta said looking at her. He watched her slowly turn around while looking down to green and yellow bruise on her arm. He felt himself being even more disgusted with Yamacha than before. Vegeta had never raised his hand to another woman, unless in combat. Bulma was not just any girl she was different and Vegeta saw this in him. He had made the mistake of becoming intrigued by her.

Bulma felt her throat began to tighten and become dry. Vegeta wasn't the only person who knew about the abuse that Yamacha had inflicted on her. The entire palace staff knew. Yamacha was a privileged snot who did what he wanted. He had a temper and wasn't scared to show it. Bulma looked at Vegeta and stared at him feeling confidence her secret was safe with him.

"What can I say? I'm trapped here. You know some nights I fantasize about killing him. In horrid ways that even I'm embarrassed to even confess to." Bulma said to him as she leaned on the pillar of the building. Vegeta couldn't help but to crack a smirk at her words. This woman before him didn't look like she was stronger than insect, but she had fight in her. Vegeta was a man who enjoyed a violent women. It was a bit of a turn on.

"Woman, I'm a saiyan. I promise that there isn't much I haven't done or seen". Vegeta said proudly to her. Instead of being scared she found herself intrigued by his words. Bulma felt Vegeta's presence closing in on her as she laid on her back on the cold pillar. His presence made her warmer with every step he took.

"You've killed before? How did it feel"? Bulma asked in an almost whisper. Vegeta walked behind her and began to speak into her ear. The close proximity made her nervous, but she didn't dare move.

"Exhilarating. We Saiyans take pleasure in battle. The feeling cannot be substituted by anything. It's an art woman, one that I've perfected. It's almost better than sex…" Vegeta said making Bulma's cheeks flush red from his comments. Her stomach was filled with a tingling sensation. Bulma wanted to touch him she wanted to feel his body. The feelings she was having over him were not just sensual, but curious. He made her feel curious about him. Her body and mind were begging to no more about this man who was… tempting her.

Vegeta took a step backwards from her. He had to compose himself once again. He hadn't meant to get so closer to her. At the same he didn't feel like he could stop himself from proceeding. Allowing himself to touch this girl was more than just an action. It was an action that had major consequences. Mentally, he slapped himself for saying the things he had to her. It was out of order and he hoped he hadn't over stepped his boundaries.

Bulma turned and looked at him. "You don't seem dangerous to me." Bulma said with a sweet smile stepping closer to Vegeta. He was taken back by her words and only smirked to her. Vegeta wasn't aware of what she wanted, but he was willing to comply.

"And why is that"? Vegeta asked curious about her answer. Bulma's smile faded as she thought about her response. As she thought about it took time to look at his face. He couldn't have been any older than she was. His skin was a dark tanned complexion, and his hair was in a flame type style as it all defied gravity. His eyes once seemed dark, but now his eyes were different. Bulma seen the moon reflecting in his dark onyx eyes. He looked like a child yearning to know a secret. She knew he was a skilled killer, but he didn't seem to want to hurt her.

"I know what monsters look like and you're not a monster." She said delicately as she smiled to him. Bulma looked at him and looked at his armor. His arms were the only part of him that that weren't covered by armor. A red band was on his arm and the royal insignia placed on his right breast plate. She had no clue why compelled her to make her next move, but she did. Her fingers ran over the red insignia and mingled for a second. She didn't know if was his toned body, or his handsome features but she wanted to touch him.

"Where the hell have you been I've-"Bulma pulled her hand back as if she just touched a blazing fire. She turned to see an angry Yamacha screaming at her. He stopped once he saw Vegeta standing there with her. It was as if he transformed personalities. The young Prince had gone from a state of manic anger back to a calm collected diplomat.

"You'll have to excuse me Vegeta. I didn't know my wife was still in your presence." Yamacha said as he looked at Bulma. His hand was extended to her. She looked at his hand and hesitantly took it. Bulma didn't want to get any more of a rise out of him as she already had.

"Worried"? Vegeta said as he looked at Yamacha. Vegeta had a smirk on his face as he watched Yamacha reacting. Bulma felt disgusted as Yamacha pulled her closer to waist. She hated being close to him. Vegeta was poking at Yamcha's nerves. He wanted to watch him squirm.

"No, never I just don't like her out of my sight for long. She's a rare jewel. Don't you agree"? Yamcha said kissing Bulma slowly in front of Vegeta. Bulma felt like spitting in his face and running far away. "We should get back to the ball. I wouldn't want anyone to think you two snuck off". Yamcha said pulling Bulma inside with him. Vegeta just watched the duo disappear into the crowd of people.

"We have business to contend to with Yamacha. He will be reporting to Planet Vegeta within the following week. The last thing I need is for you to get on his bad side by eye fucking his wife." Aliana said walking over to him from the shadows of the night. Vegeta didn't take his eyes off of Bulma until her red dress was no longer visible.

"Stop watching me, Alania and Yamcha isn't worth my concern." Vegeta said as he walked off finding himself a drink to clear his mind.

**A/N: So this is my new B/V fiction and I hope you all enjoy this story as well as my others. This is my original idea and please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Darlings**

Bulma watched the clouds of the part as they began to descend. She looked out of her window looking at the planet that she had done research on. Bulma was always intrigued with new things. She had a yearning for knowledge. She spent her days reading books about all different types of things. This week she had read stories and fables about the Saiyan race. Bulma had learned they were feared universe wide. Also, she had done a bit of research on his majesty the prince. His reputation had preceded him the night they had spoken. The words like "prideful" and "strong" were used in conjunction with his name.

She had read about Saiyan customs and she was excited about her knew endeavor. The planet was coming into better view as she looked out her window. There wasn't a lot green on the planet or water, but it was still beautiful. The planet was red and reminded her of Mars. Bulma could appreciate space travel and adventure. She could appreciate any type of travel that got her out of her dreaded room. Bulma's mood was dampened by Yamcha sitting in front of her on the luxurious craft.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his presence "You shouldn't move while were landing. You might get hurt". Bulma said looking at him with dead eyes. Yamcha only brushed her sarcasm off as he looked at her.

"You shouldn't frown so much Bulma. No one likes a whore with wrinkles". Yamcha said insulting her as they spacecraft settled. Bulma didn't flinched just blinked slowly to him.

"What do you want Yamcha"? Bulma said dryly as she pushed her long blue hair over her shoulder. He just looked at her and smiled. Yamcha stood and placed both hands on each side of her seat and inched closer to her. He was so close she could hear him blinking.

"I need your help. I seen how Vegeta looked at you Bulma." Bulma tried her best to remain calm. She felt her heart began to flutter at his name. She didn't know where this conversation was going, but she didn't like it. Yamcha was a brute, but he was far from dumb. A dry swallow was her only response.

"I need you to seal this deal with him. I have Alania wrapped around my finger. All I need is him to be on board. Do you understand what I'm asking you to do"? Yamcha said as he took one finger and ran it down the small of her breast. His eyes never left hers as he kissed her chest. Bulma closed her eyes and tried to disappear. Yamcha looked back up to her with a smile.

"What do you want"? Bulma asked hoping that would make him leave her alone. She hated when he touched her. Hell she hated when he was within five hundred yards of her. Yamcha leaned into her ear and began to whisper.

"Do whatever you have to do to make this happen, Bulma. Let him fuck you is what I'm saying". Bulma could help herself as she pushed him away from her as hard as she could. Bulma was mortified with his request of her. She saw the angry on his face, but it was nothing compared to how she felt. She knew that Yamcha was a low snake, but even for him this was low. 

"What is wrong with you? Do you have any morals left in that corrupt head of yours? This marriage maybe a sham, but at least respect the idea of it." Bulma yell as she stood. She needed to be away from him. Bulma would have ran if she knew that where to go. Yamcha fixed his jacket and looked at her.

"If you ever touch me again I will kill you. Now, put on a smile and pretend you're the happiest women in the world. If you ruin this for me you will wish you were dead." Yamcha said with no emotions on his face or hesitation. He was serious about his threats. If he had no other traits he was at least was a man of his word. Bulma only shook her head as she did her best to keep from crying. Bulma had no clue what she was going to do. Yamcha stood at the door of the spaceship. He stood there holding his hand out to Bulma as he was coaxing her forward.

Bulma didn't bother to fight as she only walked over to him like a loyal pet. "Oh and Bulma I was kidding about the fucking him thing. It was a test and you passed". Yamcha said with a sadistic smile. A sickness rose in her stomach as she felt like she was going to be sick. Bulma only covered her eyes as the brightness of the planet block her sight only for a moment. She knew this was going to be a long trip.

**Hours Later-**

Bulma sat in the presence of The Queen of Planet Vegeta and Alaina. They had insisted that Bulma came and sat for lunch with them. Of course, she couldn't deny the invitation so she sucked up her feelings and put on a brave face.

There they all sat in the gardens of grand castle. Bulma wore a causal outfit to lunch with her host. She wore a white lace dress that was a hi-lo design.. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head. She felt like she was on a beach resort with the cool breeze and the tropical flowers around them.

They were served food in the gardens, but Bulma didn't have a real appetite. Queen Vienna was the first to speak to Bulma. As Bulma was in her own world as she stared down into her tea. "So, Bulma how long do you think it'll be before you start having children"? Vienna said to Bulma. Her comment smacked her out of her deep concentration. Bulma hadn't believed what she had heard. Bulma looked up from her tea and looked to her.

"I don't think I'm ready for children. I don't think I'll ever have… children". Bulma said as she answered Vienna as respectably as possible. Vienne looked over to her daughter as if she had missed something. Alaina only looked at her mother with tale-tale eyes. Vienna had regal appearance even without her crown. Her long black hair was braided down her back. She wore a green wrapped shirt, black spandex pants, black knee high boots. She had high cheek bones and a perfect pout that women paid for.

"Are you unable to bare children"? Vienna asked curiously. Bulma thought about the question and shook her head. Bulma felt the tears began to wale in her eyes. She knew that this wasn't the time to cry or the place. These were people who were hosting her. These were Saiyans and they didn't show their emotions. Bulma wasn't even sure they had tear ducts.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing so, I just don't think…" Bulma bit her lip and knew better than to try Yamcha's patience. "Umm…I'm not feeling well. Excuse me". Bulma said as she rushed out of the courtyard. She didn't mean to cause a scene, but she knew that she had to get out of there. Bulma had no clue where she was walking to. Bulma just enjoyed the feeling of being away. After walking for a good ten minutes she was officially good and lost. Bulma eventually stopped and leaned over a rail. She hadn't even known that she was crying until saw her salty tears falling on the rails of the deck.

This is was where thinking about her dismal future got her. Bulma stood there like a beautiful fool. For the last past year she had been getting birth control pills from the black market. She didn't want to think about the consequences of Yamcha finding out. Bulma had her own room and slept separately from him. At least then she didn't feel like she was suffocating. There were those nights when he would bust in her room and strip her. Those nights she just showered him off of her and scrubbed for an hour. Bulma was sure that he sleeping with prostitutes. So, she had made she was vaccinated and tested for everything that existed.

Bulma snapped out of her self-pity. She heard a loud sound coming from around the corner. She allowed her curiosity to get the best of her. She began to wonder around the corner pillar and saw and unexpected view. A group of men stood shirtless in the blistering sun. Bulma couldn't help but to stare at one man who led them all. It was Vegeta, his body was covered in sweat and dirt. She approached them slowly wondering what they were doing. She knew that they were exercising, but now they were pairing off. Bulma knew that her presence was known as she came closer. Quietly, she sat on the steps in the courtyard that were about ten feet away from him. Vegeta only wore a pair of long black pants and black shoes and that was all.

Bulma rested her elbows on her knees as she watched the five pair off. Vegeta was the only one who hadn't joined. Vegeta approached her and had a blank expression on his face. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Woman, aren't you supposed to be somewhere"? Vegeta asked her as he leaned his head down to look at her. Bulma didn't say anything just watched the others began to fight amongst themselves. She watched how fast they moved and how strong they all were. Bulma looked up to Vegeta and smiled to him. He just gave her a questioning look. They only continued to lock eyes until she was the first to speak.

"This is amazing." Bulma said watching them declare winners of their small matches. Vegeta looked over to his command and then back to her. He wasn't sure what she was looking for or needed. He could tell that she had been crying by the slight redness in her eyes. Her normally flawless skin was flushed pink as she looked on into the distance. Vegeta knew one thing though. He knew that his presence around Bulma annoyed Yamcha.

"We're done for the day". Vegeta barked at his group. They all dispersed leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. Bulma couldn't help but look at Vegeta's body. It wasn't just how athletic and sculpted it was, but his body was littered with scars. Vegeta noticed her looking at him and couldn't help but to smirk. He choose not to address it this time. Bulma waited for everyone to leave before she said anything to Prince. He hadn't moved or said anything either. Bulma stood and walked up the stairs of the palace.

Vegeta only casually followed her before he took the lead as they began to walk together. "You have a lot of scars." Bulma said looking at his chest, back, and arms. Bulma had only seen him in the night light. The sunlight didn't do his attractive features any justice. Bulma looked at Vegeta and waited for him to answer. Bulma had noticed that Vegeta seemed hesitant to talk to her. She wondered if she had overstepped her boundaries with him. She didn't know why she decided to talk to him in the first place. It was probably because he was the only person who had actually even seemed to want to talk to her. Of course, Bulma felt alone in everything that she had gone through. She noticed that Vegeta was leading her back to the gardens, but it wasn't the same part she was in before.

Bulma only followed him throughout each turn that he made until he stopped and turned to her. "You and I shouldn't been seen together woman". Vegeta said with his arms crossed as he leaned on a tall tree that was blossoming flowers. Bulma knew exactly what he meant by that. She looked down to the small pink flowers on the green grass.

"I can leave if you want me too. I didn't mean to be a bother". Bulma said as she felt a bit of disappointment and sadness. Vegeta looked at her and knew that he didn't want her to leave. That was why he had led her deep into his mother's gardens. He could tell that she was bothered by something. Bulma was the first person he had ever cared to talk to. Despite him being attracted to her she was easy for him to speak to. He never liked anyone enough to speak to them.

Bulma's stomach fluttered as she waited for him to tell her to leave him alone and never come back. "Why have you been crying woman"? Vegeta asked her trying not become too involved with her. Even though he felt like that outcome was inevitable. He only asked because he wondered if his mother or sister had said something to her. Her answer was completely unexpected.

"Your mother asked me about having a child one day with Yamcha. I thought I was going to puke. I would never carry his child. I'd rather die than bring a child into this world with him. I don't feel that anyone should feel the way I do." Bulma said as she sat on the ground in her white dress. She laid back onto the soft grass and looked up to Vegeta who was leaning against the large tree. Vegeta listened to was taken back with her statement. Vegeta understood that she was married, but he hadn't thought that she was also having sex with Yamcha.

Vegeta sat on the ground with her and placed his back against the tree. That sat only two feet away from her. "Yamcha is a fool, but he isn't stupid. He will notice eventually that you're hiding something." Vegeta said as he looked out into the gardens. Bulma knew that what he was saying was true.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. Can I ask you a question"? Bulma asked as she sat up and supported herself with her hands. Vegeta looked to her and wondered what her cerulean eyes wanted from him. Vegeta would never admit it out loud, but he would probably do anything she asked of him.

"Would it be okay…if we continued to talk like this? I know your right about how we shouldn't been seen together, but I enjoy being around you." Vegeta looked at her knew that he should have said no. He knew that is wasn't a good idea to continue talking to her or be seen around her. Vegeta knew he should have walked away right then. Instead, He smirked and looked at her. Vegeta leaned closer to her and smelled her secretly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing woman"? Vegeta asked her quietly. Bulma felt a tingle in her spin as his warm breath tickled her ear. Bulma wanted to swoon for him right then and there, but she knew right from wrong. Bulma weighted her options in her head. If Yamcha found out she was sneaking around with Vegeta he'd hit her. If he didn't find out he would hit her. So, she figured she might as well enjoy herself and time with Vegeta while she was able too.

"I'm sure". Bulma said with a smile as she looked at Vegeta.

**Dinner-**

Bulma looked in the mirror at herself. She was dressed in Saiyan formal wear. Never before has she worn something that felt so soft and elegant. Bulma had worn many different types of dresses but something about this was made her feel beautiful. A servant had helped her get dressed and assisted her with her hair and make-up as well. Her dress was white and had a golden rope that connected the dress to her neck like a halter top. The dress was completely backless. Her dress flowed so easily because of the lightness of the fabric. Bulma had voted this outfit was the most comfortable she had ever wore.

Her hair was curled beautifully and framed her face. Bulma had felt like royalty tonight. Her feelings could have been shown on her face tonight. She had sat under the flowering tree with Vegeta for about an hour. They talked about a lot of things. She was the one doing the most talking and he listened to her. Vegeta would comment here and there or just grunt. Bulma didn't mind that he didn't talk that much. It was just nice to talk to someone. It was even nicer to speak to a very attractive man who was also shirtless.

Bulma's happiness was shattered as Yamcha entered the room. "You look beautiful Bulma". He said as he walked over to her. Bulma watched him in the mirror as he wrapped her arms around her petite waist. He laid his head on her shoulder and stared at her. "I want you to shopping tomorrow and do something nice for yourself. How's that sound, darling"? Yamcha said as he kissed her cheek softly. His hands ran down her exposed spine and kissed her neck slowly. Bulma didn't say anything just resisted his kindness.

"I hope you're ready for tonight. It's been awhile since I've had a chance to explore you". Yamcha said as he kissed her back this time. Bulma pulled his arms away from him and turned around to face him.

"Yamcha, I'm not having sex with you tonight or ever again. I will sleep in the bathtub or on the floor before I ever share a bed with you, I mean that". Bulma said sliding by him. Yamcha looked at her and frowned. Yamcha didn't like when she decided she was going to be resistant to him. Yamcha stopped her from walking, but not before she yanked her wrist out of his hand. Bulma stared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Do not touch me. Now either you can request for an extra room or I can. I think dinner is a good place to bring up the issue. Don't you"? Bulma said as she snapped at Yamcha. She had not forgotten what he had put her through not only today, but for the last past year. Yamcha saw how angry she was. He knew one thing about Bulma when she felt she was being pushed or forced. Bulma was liable to do or say anything she wanted to.

"Are you threatening me"? Yamcha asked her as she walked closer to the door. Bulma looked at him and only smiled. "Of course I'm not. Come on before we're late for dinner." Bulma said with a playful smile on her pink lips. Yamcha watched her leave out the door and he didn't like the feeling he was getting from her.

Elsewhere, Vegeta sat at his elongated dinner table and waited for dinner to be served. They all had to wait for their guest to arrive. Vegeta felt a strange feeling as he watched Bulma enter the dining area. Once again he had avert his eyes from her. Especially, since he was in a room full of very attentive people who hardly missed any details. Then he watched Yamcha enter behind Bulma. Yamcha sat on the other side of Bulma as they all waited for dinner to be served.

"Well it's about time. Did the newlywed couple get held up in the bed room?" Alania said as she ran her hands through her wavy hair. Vienna looked at her youngest child and knocked her hard with the point of her elbow. Vegeta only looked at Yamcha. He wanted him to feel as uncomfortable as possible throughout the entire dinner process.

Bulma only smiled as graceful as possible. "You can say that". Bulma said as she took a sip of her water glass. Vegeta only stopped looking at Yamcha when his father entered the conversation.

"Vegeta don't you think it's about time to find you a mate like Bulma. She is quiet beautiful don't you agree." The king said as he stroked his beard. Yamcha smiled as he looked at Vegeta waiting on his answer.

"I don't think there is another Bulma in the world, Vegeta." Yamcha said as if he just won. He entwined his fingers with Bulma's. Bulma knew Yamcha was doing this because of what the king had said. Yamcha was the most unaffectionate person she had ever met in her life. When they first had started dating he was nicer. He was actually an entirely different person now. Bulma didn't move though, she knew not to push him to far tonight. If she wanted him to comply with her demands than she had to play nice with him as well. Bulma looked at Vegeta and waited for his retort. Bulma had expected him to say something, but wasn't prepared for what he had said next.

Vegeta smirked at Yamcha and chuckled a bit before he replied. "Or…I could just take her". Vegeta said with a comically smirk on his face. Bulma would have spit out her wine if she wasn't in the company of royalty. Bulma wouldn't have believed what Vegeta had said if she hadn't heard it herself. Bulma had never seen Yamcha put in his place. This was enjoyable. Vegeta only sat satisfied with himself. The room was an eerie quiet after Vegeta had spoken.

"Well…Vegeta has never played well with others." Vienna said as she sipped her wine breaking the tension in the room. After a couple of moments which felt like an eternity Yamcha only laughed. Bulma felt Yamcha squeezing her hand tightly.

"It's okay your Majesty. Bulma's charm is hard for many men to resist." Yamcha said with a smile as he continued to squeeze her hand. Bulma knew that tonight wasn't going to be good. Everyone, except for Vegeta laughed off Yamcha's joke. Vegeta only sipped his drink and continued to stare down Yamcha. Bulma felt like her hand was going to break under the table. She had done her best not to show how much pain she was in. Bulma knew that if she slept in the same room with him he would lose his mind tonight. Bulma wasn't in the mood for being a victim tonight.

After the awkward dinner passed. Bulma returned to her room without Yamcha. Bulma couldn't help but think about Vegeta. Another man had never stood up to Yamcha. Yamcha was just a head strong, demanding, and tyrannical. It was those words that he had said "Or…I could just take her". Those words ran through her mind multiple times. Wondering into the bathroom Bulma turned on the water to the large bathtub. She watched the water flowing into the bathtub and sighed. Bulma wasn't expecting Yamcha not coming back to the room. She only guessed that he was madder than she thought. She hoped that he had gotten a room far away from her.

Bulma poured the soap into the bathroom and just felt relieved. It had been such a long-time since she felt some sort of comfort. Bulma rubbed her sore neck and undone the clasp that held her dress up. The white linen dress dropped on the cold tile floor and she stepped out of it. Bulma looked at herself in the mirror and she ran her hands over her body. Her curves rose and fell into the right places. Her hands stopped at scar that was on her left wrist. It was scar she had received after Yamcha had pushed her and she fell in her metal fabrication lab. She remembered that was the first time that Yamcha had ever put his hands on her.

Bulma stepped into the bubbly water and ran the water over her body with her hands. The warm water felt amazing on her skin. She began to reminisce about how and Yamcha had come to be in the first place.

In the beginning they were the fairytale she had always dreamt of. She was young and naïve and just dreamt of a prince charming. She and Yamcha had gone to college together. He was kind and a good person. He was everything she had wanted. He was just the all-around guy she had imagined. Yamcha was the captain of the base-ball team, a heart-throb, and he was a prince. Bulma remembered that they just happened to work. Of course it was cliché, but they seemed made for each other. She was the heiress to a multi-billion dollar company and him the Prince of Earth. It was like she was the cheerleader and he was the jock. They were the most talked about couple on the planet and she enjoyed every part of it.

After a year of dating they became engaged. Once they were engaged things began to change. Yamcha became distant and rumors covered the magazines about him cheating on her at strip clubs and with random women. The first time Bulma had caught him with naked pictures on his phone they were in her lab. Bulma had yelled at him and told him she wasn't going to marry him a month before the wedding and he just changed. He threatened her and told her that she was going to marry him and that it was too late. Bulma was never a person to take anything laying down. She remember taking off her ring and taking a hammer and slamming it to bit.

A flame lit in Yamcha's eyes and he grabbed Bulma by her arm and pushed her into the wall. Bulma reacted to him and slapped him clear across the face as he man handled her. That was Bulma's first instinct and that was to fight him. After she slapped him he only stood there for a moment. 

"Don't ever touch me again. Have you lost your mind"? Bulma yelled at Yamcha as he only stood there. Bulma turned to leave him until he said something else.

"You don't walk away from me, bitch". Yamcha said causing Bulma to walk back over to him in a rage and lifted her hand to slap him again. This time Yamcha caught her hand in midair. Bulma remembered the force he used with her. As if she was the enemy. Yamcha grabbed her hard by her throat and slammed her back into the wall. Bulma kicked him as hard as she could which only received her to be hit in the face and thrown to the ground. Bulma had cut her wrist on a piece of metal. If there was ever a moment she felt like she could have died it was right then.

Bulma snapped out of her nightmare-ish day dream she heard her bedroom door slam. It could have only been Yamcha. Bulma didn't want him there and she was going to voice it. She lifted herself out of the bath and dried herself off. She wrapped herself in a towel and put on her robe and tied it tightly. Bulma took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. She was completely taken back by what she saw in her bedroom.

Yamcha was sitting on the bed with fresh flowers from the gardens that she had spent the day in with Vegeta. He sat there and his head was hung low and he looked up to her as she opened the door. "Hey babe….I brought you some…flowers." Yamcha said with his slurred speech and looming eyes. Bulma looked at him and just sighed. He was drunk, and when he was drunk he was a nice guy.

Bulma crossed her arms and walked over to Yamcha who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yamcha, I want you to leave". Bulma said as she stood in front of the drunken man. He shook his head and wrapped his hands around her petite waist.

"Please let me say babe. I haven't slept in the same bed with you for months. Just for tonight, I promise I'll move tomorrow". Bulma knew that he would if he promised. Bulma took the flowers from him and placed them on the table.

"Fine, let's go to bed." Bulma said unenthused. She slipped on her pajamas and turned off the lights. Laying down in the bed she felt Yamcha wrapping his arms around her. She smelt the alcohol on his breathe that lingered. She knew he was pretty drunk.

"Bulma, do you still love me"? Yamcha asked as he began to fall into a drunken sleep. Bulma wished he didn't do things like that. She wished he just stayed mean all of the time so she didn't have to think of him as a human being. Bulma stayed quiet in the darkness for a while.

"I use to Yamcha, but now your mean and you yell at me and hurt me." Bulma said as she stared out of the large window that looked out to the city. She felt him shift a bit more and move under the covers of the large bed.

"I'm sorry". Yamcha said before he passed out. Bulma felt a tear come to her eyes as she listened to his drunken apology.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and for all that reviewed. I tend to update by stories based on people's reviews. A review really pumps me up to start on the next chapter and update quickly. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful People**

Bulma fixed her hair in the mirror as she looked at her beautiful dress in the mirror. She loved how the delicate fabrics felt on her skin. Her outfit was a personally designed light purple gown. The dress was a strapless gown that was tight around her chest. The dress was flowey and light and allowed for motion. The longer the dress became to more translucent the dress got. It was from her knees and down the purple dress was completely sheer. The dress was finished off with belt that had circular crystals all over the belt. Today, she was going to be venturing out of the palace.

The palace was a beautiful place, full of beautiful people, but she needed to get out of there. She felt like she was being suffocated, and she knew exactly what that felt like. She was avoiding not only Yamcha, but Vegeta as well. Bulma was not someone who minded getting attention. She just didn't like unwanted attention from men, named Vegeta in front of her husband. Sure, she had feelings toward him but she wasn't ready to run away with him. She was ready to just get out and breathe, outside of the palace walls.

Bulma exited her room and saw Yamcha from across the corridor that lead to the grand lawn. She only rolled her eyes at him and kept walking. It wasn't until she saw him approaching her that she continued to walk with her head high like she saw Alania always doing. Yamcha approached her and smiled at her as he blocked her way.

"Have you been avoiding me, B"? Yamcha said leaning on the wall giving her a prince charming smile. Bulma wanted to hit him in the face for calling her that. He didn't deserve to call her that. They were long gone from nicknames and flirtatious jokes.

"Move Yamcha I'm don't have enough tolerance to deal with you". Bulma said as she tried to push past him. Yamcha only smirked and pulled her back by her wrist, not using much force. She only stopped pulling away since there was an abundance of people around the courtyard.

"Where are you going looking so…tempting?" Yamcha said as he let go of her wrist. Bulma only looked at him as he started her down. His eyes were fixated on her and she wasn't sure what they were saying. Bulma was saved from speaking to him by Alania arrived looked as beautiful as always in a peach colored dress with a deep-v neck in it with her long wavy hair cascading down her neck.

"She is going with me to the imperial city. We're going to empty out that large bank account of yours." Alania said as she climbed the small flight of stairs. Yamcha only smirked at Alania, but Bulma didn't miss his long glance at her cleavage. As soon as Bulma felt some sort of contentment with him he screwed it up.

"I guess that okay, I just don't like being the last one to know where my wife is. How about a good-bye kiss"? Yamcha said as he watched Elite Guards passing them. Yamcha always had a lunk head complex about himself. He was always so affectionate with other men around with her. Bulma only gave him a blank stare. She rolled her eyes as she began to walk away from him.

"I wouldn't want to catch anything from your friend over there in the red dress". Bulma said as she turned her back to him. She was quite fed up with his disrespectful behavior. Bulma knew he would never hit her with so many people around. So, she took of the advantage of the situation and disregarded the royal jerk. Alania only smiled and looped her arm through Bulma's as they proceeded to walk.

Alaina only walked for a couple of moments in silence before Bulma said something. The guards who usually were around Siana stopped at the gates of the palace as they continued to proceed. Bulma found that odd since they were going into a civilian filled area.

"Aren't they coming"? Bulma asked as they walked through the brick paved streets of the Imperial city. Alania only smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not no one would be stupid enough to try and attack me or you. I may not be stronger than my brother, but I'm much stronger than any second class Saiyan and they know that". She said as she looked forward in the streets at all the local vendors in the area. Bulma only nodded to her. She knew that all Saiyans were strong, but she didn't know that Alania was a fighter. She always looked so regal and put together. She didn't bare any scars, unlike Vegeta. Alaina's skin was flawless even the parts that were exposed by the seductive dress.

"Do you also fight"? Bulma asked as her eyes took in all of the beautiful things around her. As they walked more into the shopping district they were enclosed by stores and street vendors. It was much different than any mall she had ever been too. It was a little loud as people conducted busy and everyone seemed to notice the Princess there as they all bowed their heads to her as she passed.

"Of course I'm a Saiyan. I haven't seen as much battle as my brother or father, but I've seen much death. Planet Vegeta was not always the prospering empire that you see today." Alania said as she stopped for a minute. Bulma knew that what she had said had just taking her somewhere else. A very dark place Bulma imagined. Bulma even noticed small goose bumps rising on her sun kissed skin in the warm weather.

Bulma broke Alania's concentration by pulling her forward by her arm into the shop. "Look Alania this necklace is beautiful. I think it would nice with your dress". She said walked over to a jewelry counter. Alania shook her head and regained her composure. Thinking of the past always put Alania in a bad, dark, and hopeless place.

Alania smiled and looked at the single emerald stone hanging for a golden chain. "It is beautiful. It's an earth stone at that." Alania said as she looked at it through the case. Bulma smiled knowing she wasn't as discontent as only a few moments ago.

"Yes, it is. I love emeralds. I know, this will be my gift to you." Bulma said asking for the necklace out of the case. The shopkeeper scurried along to start the transaction.

Alania raised her perfect arched eyebrow to Bulma. "That isn't necessary, Bulma". Bulma looked her with a bit of disappointment. She sighed before turning to her.

"No, I want you to have it. Plus, that is what friends do they give each other gifts." Bulma said as she handed the man her card and he handed her the gift wrapped necklace. Alania looked at the small slender box in the small bag and smiled to Bulma and nodded.

"Thank you Bulma that was very courtesy of you". Alania said as she held the small bag around her wrist. They exited the store and went on to a couple more stores until they stopped to have a late lunch at the nearby restaurant. The two women were usher to a room in the back of the restaurant they looked like it was built just for royalty.

Bulma sat down on the lavished padded chair and smiled as Alania looked through her bags of clothing, accessories, and other purchases. "So Bulma is it okay if I ask you something rather personal"? Alania said as she sipped her yellow colored wine out of the glass. Bulma nodded since she figured they were having a bit of girl talk.

"Of course, anything". Bulma said as she drunk her glass of icy water as they waited for their food to arrive. Alania put on a more serious this time once she looked up from her wine glass.

"What do you think of my brother"? Alania said with a serious look on her pretty pretty face. Bulma became instantly uncomfortable about the question, but she didn't want to lie to Alania. She was her only friend.

"Well he is very kind to me and I think he's easy to talk to". Bulma asked as she crossed her legs under the table uneasily. Alania nodded to the answer and continued on with her questions.

"My mother believes that he likes you. Do you like him as well"? Alania asked as she continued to finish her wine. She laid her elbows on the table and focused on Bulma completely. Bulma swallowed hard at the question and didn't know what to say. She was aware that Alania spoke to Yamcha daily. She wondered where this was all going.

"I think he's a good man." Bulma said vaguely to her. Bulma didn't like how calm Alania was with her. She felt like she was testing her. "Alania why are you asking me all of this. Did Yamcha want you to ask me this? I know your loyalty is with him." Bulma asked as she recrossed her legs under the table again.

Alania only smiled as she began to chuckle. "My loyalty to Yamcha? I have no loyalty to Yamcha. Yamcha is nothing but busy to me. I'm mostly defiantly not his personal spy. I ask because you being around has made him different. I also ask because of his little outburst at dinner was not only because he hates Yamcha. I'm asking for my own interest." Alania said with a sly smile on.

Bulma felt herself becoming instantly upset with the entire situation. "Why? It's none of your business. Unless, you also want me to sleep with Vegeta to get him on board with this stupid deal." Bulma said as she yelled at Alania. Alania watched Bulma become instantly upset. She sensed her heartbeat rising and could smell her adrenaline in the air. Alania had no clue why the normally calm and quiet girl was no yelling at her, but Alania didn't take anyone yelling at her well.

"Watch your tone Bulma. I will not be disrespect by anyone…Now, explain your accusation and lower your voice". Alania said demanding of Bulma. Bulma narrowed her eyes at Alania and she didn't know where this was going. Bulma decided to calm down since she really had no one else to really speak with.

Bulma sighed at looked at Alania. "Yamcha told me to sleep with Vegeta to get him to agree with the land deal. He said he was just joking, but I don't think he was. I figured you wanted the same thing". Bulma said as she tried to calm down.

Alania listened to the explanation and it actually made sense. "It's not a terrible idea, but no I didn't speak with Yamcha. Plus, Vegeta isn't that easy to be persuaded by some woman". Alania said as she titled her head to the side. Bulma listened and didn't exactly like too much she was saying anyway. Except for knowing she wasn't another person on Yamcha's side.

"Well…I can't say I'm here on my own will. Vegeta did wanted me to ask you to his room tonight to speak with you." Alania said as they both watched the food being brung to the table. Bulma thought about everything she had just said and she did want to see Vegeta. Bulma just knew nothing good would come out of it. He would probably kill her if he found out.

"No, I can't. Yamcha may be a terrible person, but unfortunately he is still my husband." Bulma said preparing to eat her food. Alania only shook her head and scoffed at Bulma's decision.

"You're more loyal to him than he will ever be to you Bulma and its pitiful". Alania said as she was disgusted with Bulma's answer. Bulma didn't retort because she knew it was true. It was pitiful that she took his side anyways. Bulma didn't say thing. They both just sat in silence as they finished lunch and returned back to the palace.

**Later that evening-**

Bulma had of course enjoyed leaving the palace and wearing the beautiful clothes but she also liked her own. Bulma mostly wore sweatpants since she rarely left her home/dungeon. Mostly, she sat in her room and read books and science journals. Bulma sat in her black razor black tank-top and comfortable grey shorts and a white fuzzy robe. Bulma heard a knock on her door and hoped it wasn't the devil himself.

Bulma got up and saw no one there. She saw only a note. After picking it up off the ground she read the short message.

"_**I'm sorry about today and every day. Please come to my room so we can talk and only talk. I love you, B" –Yamcha**_

Bulma looked over the note and wanted to throw it away. It was like Yamcha to occasionally say sorry for being an abusive monster so this wasn't to uncommon. She only sighed and decided that she would go. She had nothing better to do. She had already played dress up, bathed, and read a couple of books and she was board already. Bulma slid on her house shoes and pulled her long blue hair into a ponytail.

Bulma stretched out her boringness as she walked the marbled hallways to Yamcha's room that was quiet the distant from hers. Bulma finally reached his room and knocked on the door. She didn't hear anyone coming so she just walked in. It wasn't until she heard a female's voice coming from his bedroom. Bulma instantly knew what was going on. She walked fast from the entry-way to his bed that held a not so unfamiliar face. A woman laid on his bed in only a black lacey robe and nothing else.

It was the girl in the red dress from earlier. She wasn't able to say anything. "Babe did you say someone was at the door-"Yamcha said as he walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He stopped when he seen Bulma standing there.

"Bulma…what are you-"Yamcha said as he was trying to make and explanation for her. He was trying but Bulma only shook her head to him. Bulma turned around in a rage and slapped the mostly naked girl across her face. The girl held her face and Yamcha watched in horror. He watched his angry wife and exit the room.

"Keep him because I'm done". Bulma said as she slammed the door behind herself. Bulma didn't know why she was crying, but she was. She knew he was cheating on her. She knew it, but she couldn't come to terms with actually catching him in the act. Her hand burned from slapping the girl, but she knew her emotions were dulling the pain.

Bulma made her way outside to a bench that was positioned in the corridor. Bulma only closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall. The tears were hot like acid. She wished she could go back and try harder, be smarter. Bulma knew she should have listened a long time ago to everyone that said he was no good. Her parents warned her and she hadn't seen them in more than nine months or spoken to them. She hated him so much, he'd taken so much from her.

Her tears were now overwhelming. She wasn't just crying about him anymore. Bulma was crying about all the anguish he had caused her. He was the epitome of evil. All he had done was hurt her, she had nothing and she was done and over with him.

Bulma was so invested in crying that she hadn't noticed someone watching her.

Vegeta had just finished a rigorous training session. He just stopped and watched her from the shadows that the night had created. She was crying hard and knew that it probably had something to do with that idiot Yamcha. Vegeta thought about approaching her, but she had turned down his invitation to talk with him. He had no malic expectation for her. He just knew his room was the safest place for them to speak. Alania had reported back to him and told him about the deal that Yamcha had presented her with.

Vegeta figured that was another reason he had stayed away. She was probably scared of him. Vegeta didn't want her to be scared not of him. It just seemed to bother him so much to see her crying like she was. Her skin was flushed, he breathing was erratic, and her heart was racing. Vegeta only wondered why he hadn't stopped watching her yet. It had been about five minutes that he had been there. She was sitting with her knees tucked and her hands covering her face.

He decided to speak to her. A force seemed to be drawing him closer to her. "Woman why are you crying"? Bulma was jolted by his voice. She didn't know she wasn't alone.

"Vegeta...just leave me alone. I want everyone to just leave me alone". Bulma said as she wiped her face. She didn't care if anyone saw her crying. She was tired of being seamlessly perfect. Vegeta should have left than just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked around and then looked to Bulma.

"Women it's not safe for you out here. Especially when you're so exposed. You wouldn't want anyone to confuse you with a concubine." Bulma listened to him. Bulma rose her head and listened to him. She wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort her or call her a whore. Bulma stood up and looked at him.

"Tell me why you said what you did to Yamcha at dinner the other night". Bulma said as looked up to him as she stood a couple inches below him. Vegeta wasn't expecting her to ask him that or anything. He just looked her and couldn't help, but notice how exposed she really was in the small shorts and shirt. Her face was still perfect, even while it was tear stained.

"I said it because I meant it. If I truly wanted to I could take you for my own. He could do nothing, but watch. I was merely stating a fact." Vegeta said with a serious look on his face. Bulma only nodded to him and gave him a small smile. Bulma rose to her tippy toes and pressed her hand against his chest. Bulma leaned in closely and kissed his cheek with a single peck.

"Goodnight Vegeta". Bulma said as began to walk away while closing her robe. Vegeta only stood there speechless. She had kissed him and he wasn't expecting it at all. It was only his cheek, but she had still done it. No one ever dared to touch him. Most women feared him as he thought it should be, but not her. She didn't mind touching him at all.

Vegeta looked on to her. "Goodnight Bulma."

**Thank you for reading please review. Next chapter will be up hopefully next weekend. The next chapter Yamcha and Vegeta will have a little chat and Bulma will make some personal decisions. All questions and comments are welcomed thank you. Also, the more reviewers the quicker I tend to update. **


End file.
